1. The Field of the Art
The invention relates to an interchangeable lens for a movie camera having a bayonet ring or a threaded ring for releasable attachment thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
West German Specification No. 1 236 329 teaches an interchangeable lens of this type, in which the lens is provided with a blimp which encloses a lens and is intended to obstruct the passage of interfering noises emanating from the camera drive to the outside. Due to the fact that, in addition to the interchangeable lens, a blimp is also provided for the lens, and an unwieldly design results. Also, the quick-connect operation of the lens is rendered difficult, since always two fastening operations have to be carried out, namely, one for fastening the interchangeable lens with mount to the camera, and one for fastening the blimp. Furthermore, the design and size of the blimp must be adjusted to the design and size of the lens being used.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide an interchangeable lens of the type described in the introduction featuring improved sound insulation without interfering with the quick-connect operation.